Imprint
by PurpleInk536
Summary: When Jacob Black meets Jane Volturi in the forest, his life turns into turmoil—more than his usual dose of chaos, that is. When the person you fall for is strictly off-limits, will you follow the rules or will you throw the rule book out the window?
1. First Sight

**Imprint**

By PurpleInk536

Full Summary [Pairings: Jacob Jane, takes place right after Eclipse When Jacob Black meets Jane Volturi in the forest, his life turns into turmoil—more than his usual dose of chaos, that is. When the person you fall for is strictly off-limits, will you follow the rules or will you throw the rule book out the window?

A/N: If this idea for a fanfic has already been shared with the community, please do not consider this as an act of plagiarism. Think of it as another version of the concept of Jacob Black imprinting on a vampire. If this idea has not yet been shared and I am the first author who has attempted to contemplate on the outcomes of a werewolf imprinting on a vampire, then does a happy dance! Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that have been solely created by Stephenie Meyer.

'_Character's thoughts'_

"Character's quotes"

**CHAPTER ONE: First Sight**

Branches and leaves brushed Jacob Black's tanned skin as he ran through the dense forest. The wind whipped his curly hair as his legs pumped under him, running aimlessly into the deeper parts of the wood. His heart thundered against his throat as he pushed the forest's foliage out of his path. He bit his bottom lip as sweat trickled down his forehead, glistening in the moonlight. Without thinking of what direction he was running towards, without worrying about where he'll end up, he ran. 

_'Jacob! I want you to come back here right now!'_

_'Turn around, Jacob!'_

_'What are you doing!'_

The pack's menacing threats and commands roared in Jacob's mind. Quickly, Jacob blocked out the commotion of growls, orders, and profanities in his mind. The pack must be furious, especially Sam. He knew what he was doing—straightforwardly defying Sam's orders—was brash and he would probably have to pay for it afterwards. But Jacob kept on running. Using his newfound talent of temporarily severing the connection of his mind with the rest of the La Push werewolf pack, he decided to keep his whereabouts secret. The voices slowly faded from echoing howls to faint whispers. Jacob knew that Sam and the others could no longer hear his thoughts---the thoughts that woke him up in the middle of the night and the thoughts that fueled his anger and frustration at the moment. He was alone. 

_"Why don't you go and steal Bella away from that bloodsucker, you idiot, if you want her so bad?"_

Leah Clearwater's bitter voice returned to Jacob, so suddenly that Jacob was sure she had broken through his barrier. Leah had been a hard person to deal with ever since she had become one of them. Although her strength and speed were great additions to the pack, her cynicism and acrimony was a large nuisance to all. Her transformation into a werewolf had come as a surprise, and had caused her father, Harry's, death. Harry's werewolf traits were expected to have been passed down to Seth, Leah's younger brother, but Leah had been gifted as well.

Ever since then, all of the La Push werewolves had to suffer "listening" to her unwelcome thoughts and opinions of Sam's betrayal and Embry's true father---thoughts that only caused awkwardness and hostility among the pack.

In the black cover of the night, Jacob ran. As the clouds momentarily shrouded the full moon, casting an ominous shadow above the land, a single tear was swept from his russet-brown cheek and was carried into the night's wind. 

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jane's nose twitched. Quickly, she leaned on the oak to her right and sniffed. Her face twisted in disgust as she caught the scent again.

_'An enemy,' _she thought to herself. _'I'm sure of it.'_

She sniffed the air again. The acrid scent seemed stronger.

_'Only one,' _thought Jane, a mischievous light reaching her maroon eyes.

The scent was getting closer. And it seemed to get stronger by the moment. The enemy was moving fast—towards her. She grinned and a pair of sharp fangs glinted in the moonlight. 

_'Perfect.'_

She started to skulk towards the scent, her movements fluid and graceful, and prepared to hunt.

­**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jacob continued running. He panted as his bare feet pelted the soft ground. Suddenly, with a quiet gasp of surprise, he stopped. The crickets were silent and the luminous moon peeked at him through the clouds. He raised his nose and tasted the air.

"A bloodsucker," he growled out loud. A loud snarl resounded from deep inside his throat. He sniffed again. The scent was unfamiliar so it was not one of the Cullen vampires. It was someone else. His body dropped low to the ground and he quickly transformed in one sudden turn of his feet. Jacob's tall frame was replaced by a crouching reddish-brown long haired wolf, tense and alert for any movement nearby. His dark black eyes shone as he raised his snout and howled. Cautiously, he started to follow the scent.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jane's ears picked up the sad howl and she smiled, excited. She liked it when _they_ got into it, too. Most vampires did. Her teeth glinted in the moonlight as she licked her red, luscious lips. She continued her slow noiseless steps through the plants and trees that covered the path. 

She stopped to listen, her sensitive ears searching. Nothing.

_'The wolf is cautious,' _she admitted to herself. _'Nevertheless, _I_ am cautious as well.'_

She resumed her hunt, her slow steps breaking into a feline swagger. Then she abruptly stopped, coming into a clearing.

Her adversary was near. Near enough. And he—that is, if it _was_ a he---was coming straight towards her.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jacob began to run, breaking his slow and cautious trot. He knew that the clearing was not far ahead. He also knew that the bloodsucker was there. But he was also sure that he---that is, if the bloodsucker _was _a he---was not allowed anywhere near La Push.

Coming into the clearing he slowed and crouched, ready to pounce. He scanned the other edge and came to rest on _her. _His breath stopped. His already pounding heart raced. His skin tingled with a million tiny electric shocks. His dark black eyes froze on the creature. And he went blank.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jane tensed as the wolf entered the clearing. Her nose twitched again---the scent suddenly changed form utterly disgusting to a strong and pleasant aroma. She shook her head and wondered at the sudden change of smell. 

"Hello," she greeted, her voice smooth as silk. She smiled, showing the wolf her sharp fangs.

But the wolf did not move. It seemed as if it had frozen the moment it had laid eyes on her. She took a step towards the wolf. The wolf turned and ran.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Imprinting was the term used when werewolves find their "soul mates". A werewolf can tell who their soul mate is with just one look. Only three of the La Push werewolves had Imprinted. Sam had Imprinted on Emily, his ex-girlfriend's second cousin. Jared had Imprinted on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim, oblivious of her presence until the day he Imprinted. And Quil had Imprinted on Emily's niece, 2-year-old Claire. Although Claire's age may indicate a scandal, Quil's Imprinting does not involve anything sexual or romantic; he will simply become whatever Claire needed him to be, whether it be a brother or a lover.

Jacob knew all of this. Jacob understood all of this.

What he doesn't understand, as he ran wildly through the forest back towards La Push, was why---or even how---he could…

Jacob growled, furious with himself. Of course, he didn't. He _couldn't_. It was impossible. Vampires were the werewolves' enemy. Mortal enemies. They were _supposed_ to hate each other.

But as Jacob raced through the dense forest, the only image that came to his mind were that of a tall gorgeous girl, her hair as black as night, her eyes dark pools of beauty, and her sharp fangs glinting dangerously in the moonlight as she flashed him a breathtaking smile.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: I actually turned this fanfic in for homework. My ELA teacher told me to write a story using eight of the eleven vocabulary words that he gave us and I came up with this… and got full points! My teacher loved it… XD I hope you did, too! Give me feedback, criticism, whatever! Just please review… Thank you!

[Okay, I had to re-convert this again to a story. Thanks to The Consequences of Love for catching my mistake. I always bunch Quil and Embry together, so sometimes I get confused. Thanks, again. XD

PurpleInk536


	2. Report

Imprint

By PurpleInk536

Full Summary: [Pairings: Jacob+Jane, takes place right after Eclipse] When Jacob Black meets Jane Volturi in the forest, his life turns into turmoil—more than his usual dose of chaos, that is. When the person you fall for is strictly off-limits, will you follow the rules or will you throw the rule book out the window?

Author's Note:

SORRY!!!! I actually finished this chapter a long time ago but I just haven't gone around to posting it up. Whoa. Took me several months to do it. But, anyway, here it is.

Just wanted to take this time to say sorry for all the mistakes that I made in the first chapter (e.g., Jane and Jacob's features, Quil and Embry). If you didn't notice them, please don't go back and look for them. I mean, why relive the bitter past, right? Anyway, for those of you who did catch them (you know who you are—don't tell me I have to name all of you?!?!), thanks for taking the time to let me know. To be honest with you guys, I didn't have any of the _Twilight_ books propped open on my lap when I wrote the first chapter, so at least give me some credit for writing that much without any reference at all, save my trusted memory (which, by the way, is not the best but has managed to serve me well whenever needed). All that filled my head that night was, "Dammit, this better get me an A!" But I do understand how important it must be for some of you for an author to get their info straight. So again, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I have corrected the mistakes and I hope that I haven't made any new ones. If I have, you know the drill. Enjoy and please…PLEASE…review. BTW, the Prince is just a hotel I made up. Just pretend that it exists in Seattle, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I do not own them at all! Oh, I do not own these characters, but Stephenie Meyer does! WHOOO!

'_Character's thoughts'_

"Character's quotes"

CHAPTER TWO: Report

"Welcome back, Miss Volturi."

Jane smiled at the doorman without looking at his eyes. She could sense the blood that flowed in his vein, just on the base of his neck. But she ignored it. She held her breath as she entered the brightly-lit—not to mention, human-infested—hotel lobby. After all, she was here on a mission, not a buffet.

After getting off on the 23rd floor, Jane swiped her key and opened the door to her suite. Jane never really felt at home anywhere other than Volterra back in Italy. But the Prince was the best that she could find in the Seattle area—and the most expensive. Money wasn't the problem of course—the Volturi had a lot of that.

The thing that bugged her was that the hotel claimed that each and every piece of furniture in the entire building came directly from Renaissance Italy. She placed her key on the ornate wooden dresser by the door. This one, the hotel claimed, happened to belong to a beautiful Italian lady who died many, many years ago after her husband decided to abandon her when he learned that she was pregnant with a baby girl instead of the baby boy he asked for. It was also a _perfect copy_ of the real dresser that sat in her very room at Volterra.

She didn't bother turning on the lights; the dark suited her better. There really was no need for it anyway. She slipped off her ballet flats and glided into the next room to her right. After plopping herself down on the bed, she took out a small cell phone from her pocket. After dialing the number, she quickly sprang up and turned to the large window that presented a beautiful view of the city. The full moon was still up.

Jane folded her arms and held the cell phone between her left ear and shoulder as she waited for an answer. She glanced at the clock. 10:17. That means it was already seven in the morning in Italy. A squeaky voice greeted her from the other side.

"It's Jane. Where's Aro?" Her voice was clear, but did not have a sense of urgency. There was a long pause as Jane tapped her small feet, waiting for the phone to find its way to Aro's hands.

"_Jane._ What do you have for me today?" Aro crooned.

"Not much. Still no sign of the Cullens. Just a werewolf."

"Ah, a Child of the Moon." Jane glanced at the full glowing orb outside her window, half obscured by the clouds.

"And?" Aro waited.

"Nothing," she answered. "It ran before I could do anything."

Jane thought of how the wolf's smell suddenly changed from acrid and disgusting to sweet and heavenly. She shook her head.

"What, Jane, no pursuit? That's not like you," Aro teased.

Jane sighed before answering with the sweetest voice that she had. "I believe I was sent here to investigate as to why the Cullens have mysteriously left their territory and are nowhere to be found, Aro. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I distinctly remember you telling me that this was my priority. If you would like me to hunt down every werewolf in the country instead, please let me know and I shall gladly comply." Her brow furrowed with irritation. Whatever Aro wanted to hear, he would get it, of course. What else can he expect from his "favorite special pet"?

"There is no need for your attitude, Jane. I was merely asking." Aro's voice was leveled and cool. "Anyway, as long as you're there, you could at least have some fun and bring us its head when you get back," he chuckled. "The werewolves may be the reason the Cullens have left," he mused.

Jane scoffed. "We're talking about the Cullens here, Aro. They would've easily taken a werewolf."

Aro hesitated before saying, "Unless there are others?"

"No, Aro, there is only _one _werewolf," she said through gritted teeth. She heard Aro's heavy sigh on the other side.

"But I do think that he is familiar with their scent—it came looking for me when it realized that I was not one of them," she added. "How about I look into it?" Jane longed to hear Aro's consent—why?

"Are you suggesting that you interact with these…these…_mongrels_?" The disgust in his voice was all too clear.

For a fleeting part of a second, Jane seriously considered saying yes. It would feel _soooo_ good to openly defy Aro after centuries of _always_ having to answer to every beck and call, to _always _have to obey every order, always, always, always…and she also had that strange warm feeling inside, telling her that it would be a good idea.

But she didn't say anything like that.

"Of course not, Aro," she said. She hoped Aro didn't notice her hesitation and the way her voice slightly shook. In the very back of her mind, she saw the russet wolf again. She shook her head—what was wrong with her? "You know I wouldn't, Aro," she assured him again.

"Then keep on searching. I won't expect you to be back in a while, then," Aro tried to say it casually but Jane detected the worry in his voice. Aro perfectly knew that Jane was more than capable of protecting herself—that was the reason she was part of the Volturi guard anyway. But Jane knew it pained him so much to have someone as "special" as her away from him.

Jane rolled his eyes. If it took her a decade to find answers in Forks, then she'll take it. Anything to be away from Aro; anything to break free of the mold that was given to her to fill in Volterra; anything to be able to do whatever she wanted and to be whoever she wanted to be.

But she had to be careful not to let Aro know. All the trust she had carefully earned form him over the past decades got her here and she wasn't about to lose it by a stupid mistake on the phone.

Aro proceeded to chat animatedly about what everyone has been up to. Jane pretended to listen and said "Uh-huh" and "Right" whenever they were called for. After seven "Uh-huh's", three "Right's", and a warm "Hi" to her brother, Alec, Aro finally hung up.

She returned the cell phone to her pocket and sighed again. Although she had gotten Aro's permission to stay as long as it was necessary, she couldn't help but feel…_empty._ It's as if something was missing, something she needed. She didn't remember feeling like this yesterday or even before that. Why was she feeling lonely now? Another image of the russet wolf flashed in her mind. She scowled at her reflection on the window for the persistent thought that kept occurring in her mind.

She returned to the bed, but this time instead of just plopping down on it, she threw herself down onto it so that she was staring at the ceiling.

She could see every groove on the ceiling, despite the lack of light. There were swirling patterns in two shades of beige; they looked very nice on the pearly white background. She could hear the footsteps and laughter that came from the suite directly above her. A car came to screeching halt from a distance. She heard the wheels of the room service maid's cart six floors below. She smelled the lilac and honeysuckle that was coming from the bathroom's potpourri. She could see everything, hear everything, smell every scent in her room, and yet she felt alone.

From a distance, she heard another howl. It sounded just like the howl that came from that werewolf earlier. But this howl was longer and it sounded abandoned, as if its owner was solitary and isolated with only its doubts and worries to accompany him.

She felt jealous. At least the russet wolf had doubts and worries.

She had nothing.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Jacob howled again. Howling seemed to be the only thing he could do at the state he was in. Every now and then, he made sure that the connection between his mind and the others wasn't working. He didn't really want the others to repeat the same things over and over again. He had had enough from them when he returned from his run.

They had all been waiting for him at his own porch. Billy and Emily were waiting inside. After phasing back to his human form, Jacob slowly walked towards the pack.

As expected, Sam had been furious. Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady stood behind their Alpha. Quil and Embry were a little off to the side, not quite behind Sam but not quite far from him either. Jacob noted that they looked a bit uncomfortable—they didn't want to meet his eye. Seth's face lit up once he caught sight of Jacob, but Leah rolled her eyes and grimaced.

. "Running off like that doesn't do you any good, Jacob, and you know that!" Sam had growled.

"No, Sam," Jacob shook his head and looked at the ground. "No, you don't understand."

The pack was silent. Jacob could see Emily's frightened face from the window.

"Jacob," Sam started. Jacob knew that they meant well, they always did. And the fact that they had waited for him didn't mean that they wanted to fight about this. They cared. The pack was his family. They would understand.

The petite vampire returned to his mind again. She was everything to him now. He couldn't ignore that. But how could he make them understand when he, himself, couldn't get his head around what just happened. How would they react?

"We know it's hard for you, Jake," Sam told him. "And if it's hard for you, it's also hard for all of us. Whatever you need, we're here. There are some things that can't be fixed right away, but we're here."

"Yeah, we'll always help you along, Jake," Seth added.

Jacob looked at Sam. He smiled encouragingly and motioned him forward. "You're a part of this family, Jacob, you know that."

"I know that. And, thank you," Jacob shook his head. "But, there's something that—"

"You don't have to tell us anything, Jacob. We're letting you know that we're here to listen if you're ready. We always will be," explained Sam.

"Come on, Jake," Quil held out his hand. Embry nodded at him

Jacob stepped forward and took Quil's hand, only to be pulled into a tighter hug.

And he cried then.

Now, he howled. No more crying, no more tears. Just howling.

In his wolf form he crouched low on the cliff, his belly raking the earth. Fifty feet below, the waves pounded against the jagged rocks. The moon hung high above him, suspended in the heavens.

He thought again of the vampire he had just fallen in love with. He doesn't even know her name. What had she thought about him? Did she hate him because he was a wolf? Was she still in the forest, prowling around, looking for him? Or had she gone away—far, far away, never to be seen again?

His heart contracted painfully at this thought. He howled again, long and mournful. All night, he howled. He howled for the vampire girl. He howled for Bella and Edward, for Sam and Emily, for Jared and Kim, for Quil and Claire. He howled because they each have their happy endings.

And he howled because he knew he will never have his own.

-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: For those of you who haven't visited my updated profile page yet, I have an announcement: I AM NOT A FAN OF TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED ANYMORE. For some of you, it may be hard to swallow, but it's true. I've gotten over it and moved on—it wasn't really something that stuck to me. Anyway, I seriously thought of taking this fic down. I unearthed this chapter from the various file on my old computer a couple of weeks ago. So I posted it. What I'm asking is for your opinions: would you like me to continue this fic? Because if not many people want me to, then I'd rather not waste my time finishing this fic. If you do want me to finish this fic, I promise to write as if I still had the love I had for Twilight. I cannot promise that I'll update very regularly, but I will try my best. So, please, review or send me a message to let me know!

PurpleInk536


End file.
